Bugs (Skyrim)
Bugs *If you buy Hjerim, sometimes happens that the steward of Winterhold does not offer the "Clean up the murders mess (500)" in the decoration menu. To see the effect of the bug see this for reference. *Having a savefile that's larger than 5.5 mb can cause your game to lag. Confirmed for PS3. *When smithing piece of metal is held with the red hot end pointing in the wrong direction and the metal becomes stuck to your arm until you stop blacksmithing. Confirmed for PC, XBOX, and PS3. *When you enter the maze at the labyrintian if your follower is lydia she might get stuck in the maze just past where you enter and will be unable to leave the maze. She will continue to follow you into the maze for only a short time, after you reach a certain point the she will step back and stop following you. At this point she wont leave through the entrance or follow you to the exit and will become stuck forever. Unconfirmed with other followers. *After finishing the thieves guild quest, if you return to the Twilight Sepulcher Inner Sanctuary after completing the Dark Brotherhood quest line, there is no longer a way to change your Nightingale ability. The room is completely different and only the one pad that you stood on to get whatever ability you have is still there. *Quest: The Forsworn Conspiracy (PS3); while Eltry asks you to investigate around Markarth, he mentions to check in with him after you find out who was behind the recent murder.' ''If you do not check in with Eltry after EACH clue you find' (you have the opportunity to find them all from the start), upon return to Eltry's (when prompted to) he is found dead on the Alter of Talos, where a guard now stands where he once was; meanwhile the indicator arrow to "talk to Eltry's" is still hovering where he should be. At this point the quest is uncompleteable. Note: Depending on the choices you make, Eltry's is SUPPOSED to die, however in this scenario the quest is supposed to expand to the guards arresting you at the shrine. *Quest: Find Hrolfdir's Shield for Igmund (PS3)--Numerous reports of clearing out the Hag/Forsworn building to find nothing in the marked chest (where the shield should be located). The quest is then not able to be completed. *In the mission House of Horrors the door locking sequence was reversed so i was free to leave during the screen fading and Daedra worshipping moments but after i had used the Alter the door to the outside locked me in. When i went back through my autosaves and tried to just leave the house, no matter what i did i couldn't make the screen effects go away. Lost a level 14 character and returned my game after that happened, great game but no bug fix updates or help line is dissappointing. *The 'Bribery' perk star in Speech constellation may not light up during point assignment. *When entering Black-Briar Lodge, speaking with Lydia (If she is set as your companion) will result in her saying "Youre not supposed to be in here!" angrily and her dialogue box will not appear. *In the Revealing the Unseen Quest for the College of Winterhold, on the Focus the Oculory objective if you exit the dwarven ruins and re-enter - possibly turn off and resume game - Frostbite and Flames no longer have an effect on the focusing of the light. *Elemental Fury can cause left handed weapons to swing in super slow motion when not affected by the shout. Can stop the swing by sheathing the weapons or switching to a spell. Both weapons will swing at the appropriate speed as the shout is affecting the player, once the shout ends, the weapon will swing extremely slow agian. Only occurs when dual wielding two weapons. Single left hand weapons swing normal, and fists swing normal as well. (Can effect the right hand instead of the left hand as well.) *After shouting Elemental Fury, there is a chance that the heavy wind sound won't stop after the shout ends and keep sounding forever, no matter what you do (quit and reload, fast-travel, use Elemental Fury again nor a different shout...). This also can happen with the Chillrend weapon and other Shouts, the sounds keep repeating just like the Elemental Fury bug. Might be the same problem. (Video Demonstration ) *Casting the Bound Bow spell and immediately crouching (before the summoning animation completes) causes your weapon to be ''permanently sheathed. The only recourse is to reload an older save (the bug persists even after changing weapons/magicka). *(Xbox 360) Glory of the Dead will not begin after completing Purity of Revenge quest *Upon completion of 'Blood's Honor' for the Companions, the game offers you no dialogue choice to accept the following quest; essentially breaking the progression of the Companions quest line until fixed. (PC, 360, PS3) *In the Riften Prison the wall dissapears incredibly often. **If a Companion gets caught in a swinging door trap in Bleak Falls Barrow at a low level, they can go through the wall, never to return. (360) *Infinite slow time. Sometimes when being attacked by 2 or more enemies when you have the slow time block perk you will enter a state of perpetual slow motion. This will allow you to easily dispatch pretty much all enemies with ease. This effect will persist through changing zone or reloading and can make mundane tasks ,such as unbarring doors and reading books, painfully time consuming. To remove this infinite slow time you have to enter combat and block another power melee and it should drop naturally. You can also wait to remove the infinite slow. *In the first fight with Alduin he may look like he's standing in midair while shooting fire at you and dragonrend won't affect him *Cannot complete blade in the dark when the dragon shouts and the other dragon comes out of the burial this does not happen instead he just keeps shouting *Items looted from a corpse that have a world model and fall from the NPCs upon death (e.g. weapons and shields) will sometimes not despawn the world model when the item itself has been looted from the corpse's inventory, allowing players to pick up the world model and obtain a duplicated item. *(360, PS3) In companions quest when you are supposed to give aela her shield you will be given a marker near a giant/mammoth camp and she will be nowhere around and completely vanished from the game making the quest impossible. While outside Whiterun, there is a quest indicator on the city gate, showing she is in the city, but she is not. She never goes to her bed in the basement of Jorrvaskr. *(PS3) Second word of power for Clear Sky's shout won't update. Either disappears when you get close or will flash in and out. (possibly related to flashing graphics bug, possibly happens shortly after reaching lvl 13) *The quests "Joing The Stormcloaks" & "Season Unending" stop me from talking to Ulfric, he says you have to complete "Joing The Stormcloaks" but you can't talk to Galmar either, he says a piece of dialog relating to "Season Unending" *After finding both journal entries and investigating the house during "Blood in the Snow", you may be unable to talk to the Jarl's assistant, despite the quest description directing you to him *In the thieves guild quest Blindsighted the cutscene with Mercer always makes him get stuck on a rock or something and the movie clip will never end. I fixed this by pausing and unpausing. *(PS3/PC) Under Saarthal quest Collect the four artifacts able to collect the first 2 but gate is up preventing from picking up the other two including the necklace that allows the gate to be moved. *(PC) The matching set perk has no effect on ebony armor (legendary or regular). *Boots of the Old Gods have a different model than previewed (with transparent ankles) *Helmet of the Old Gods has a different model than previewed. *'House of Horrors' Bug - On entering the Abandoned House for the quest, the Justicar does nothing, in order to continue the mission you must kill him, after continuing to the Daedric altar and after the ensuing dialog, you are unable to leave the house. (Confirmed on Xbox 360) *Reveal the Unseen: Dwarven Armillary Quest Orb cannot be expanded/shrunk with Frostbite or Flames. People have to revert back to a previous save game before placing the orb in the armillary before continuing. (Confirmed on PC and Xbox 360) (Video Demonstration ) *Dual Wield bug, improved weapons of the same variety (ie. Orcish Sword Superior, Fine Steel War Axe) cannot be dual wielded through hotkeys or on the favorites menu. They will also unbind the key. (Confirmed on Xbox 360 and PC) *After placing the ring in pocket successfully unable to speak with Brynjolf in Red Flaggon succesfully to join the thieves guild. The game continues as if he is still giving his speech in the marketplace. This also means no traders in the marketplace can be traded with as all act as if not at their stall. is caused by starting the quest at night, it allows you to complete but Brynjolf doesn't move on talk:Bugs (Xbox 360 and PC) *If you jump into water with a horse the horse will swim, if you get off and get on the horse again then you will ride as you do on land. (please improve this) *In the quest "The Way of the Voice", after you've been told to use your shout ability by Arngeir, the objective "Speak to Arngeir" remains uncompleted (PS3, PC) (Unconfirmed: 360). *When quests begin and there are quest specific items suchs as the litter around Diabellas chapel in "A NIght to Remember" you cannot drop these items until the quest has ended. For example, the priestess asks you to pick up your mess, if you bribe her instead of cleaning, you can still pick up the items however those items will be considered 'quest' items until the ENTIRE quest line is completed, not just that section. *During companions "Glory of the Dead" mission, game gets stuck if Euorland doesn't attend the funeral and therefore cannot re-make the companions weapon. *During the quest "The Forsworn Conspericy", if you restart due to a fail and do not read the note to find "N" before you kill Nepos, you will return to The Talos to find the quest giver to have died and nobody will pin the crime on you or anything, leaving the quest unfinishable. *This quest also appears to bug after you kill Nepos and go to find Eltrys, the imperial legion Guard will not arrest you. Instead he talks about joining the Legion and the other guards are equally unhelpful leaving the quest unfinishable.(PC) *Weapon racks and wall plaques may not work. (360,PS3) *(PC/Xbox360/PS3) For some reason you cant marry Lydia even when you have the Amulet of Mara. And it has been confirmed on the skyrim marriage guide that you can marry her. Website - http://www.gamefront.com/skyrim-marriage-guide/ *PC/PS3 Skills will be shown in red on the skills screen and will be shown as being lower than what they actually are, even when not currently afflicted with any debuffs (confirmed on active effects screen). *PC Not really a bug but when sheathing dual weapons the second weapon just disappears (i.e. Sword, War Axe). Animation for 2 sheathed weapons (either side) when dual wealding needed. *As you improve your enchantment skill, the value of the same item with the same soul & enchantment goes down rather than up. *Xbox360 Only able to retreive about 10% of arrows from enemy corpses, 0% from hunting prey. All arrows shot at prey or light armoured (or less) enemies should be recoverable as there should be no damage to the arrows. not a bug, but a design issue *If Shadowmere is knocked down in water, she will not come back at a later time, or ever. *During the quest "A Cornered Rat," the sound of the dialogue while talking to Esbern does not play and the door to his hideout cannot be opened, making the quest unfinishable. *Sometimes when zoneing into the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary character will continue to rezone randomly inside the Sanctuary, Rezoneing fixes this.Sometimes zoneing animation happens more frequently after each intial rezone caused by the bug. (PC, 360,PS3 uncomfirmed) *1st person camera bounces off NPC's when face-to-face or preforming and close up attack. Example: !st person crosshair when on the enviroment acts normally however when moving the camera to have crosshair on npc the cross hair bounces off when it hits the body. *When wearing the Dragonplate Helmet (Legendary quality) as nord female, the hair can be seen through the helmet model. It is uncertain if this applies for the normal version or other races/males aswell (PC). *After you kill Alduin Paarthurnax becomes unkillable, making the quest Paarthurnax unbeatable, but this allows you to train any target based skill forever, as he will not fight back. *(PC, Xbox360) Upon entering combat, companions/followers revert back to using their default weapon/armor with better equipments in their possession, this happens if you dismiss them and rejoin later; may be resolved by trading any item with them. *(Xbox360) When doing "To Kill an Empire" in the Dark Brotherhood. After you give the Note to Commander Mara and continue to the kitchens, when you talk to Griena she will loop the dialogue and not finish it resulting in never progressing in the quest. Since the door is locked to get back to solitude you are stuck in the kitchens with a quest line that doesnt work. *A constant reocurring problem seems to be when your shot by an arrow or any form of magic that causes someting to "stick" to you, the item wont go away. (the arrow stays in you forever) but can sometimes be solved by getting shot by an arrow, causing them both to dissapear. *After purchsing the bedroom upgrade for your the House of Whiterun, they ? no longer sort alphabetically, instead sorting by either weight or random. *(PC) Remapping left mouse "M1" to something else is impossible because as soon as you assign it, it triggers a left click therefore requiring you again to enter a new key. Templates *(PC) By default, left mouse button is assigned to right hand and right mouse button is assigned to left hand. *(PC) Each time the game restarts, all changes you have made in control keys goes back to default... *Volunruud cannot open locked door even when the two weapon keys are obtained *(PC) when you first choose your race and appareance, left clicking your 3d image to rotate it will disable the left click for any other actions such as changing parameters. Can be fixed by changing the editing tab section. *Dropping items will sometimes damage yourself if the object physics touches you. *(PC) Impossible to un-equip or change spells on the right hand. To fix it, one must equip a weapon to this hand. *(PC) Getting frozen on a cliff may result in physics glitches. Video exemple : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F5-kO_iIzhU * (PC) Remapping "Weapon Ready/Holster Key" ('R' by default) causes the 'Drop Equipment' key in the inventory menu to also be remapped, even though it says to press 'R' to Drop. Interestingly, the 'Store Equipment' key when inspecting chests (also 'R' by default) isn't erroneously remapped. * (PS3) When attacking Whiterun during the "Attack on Whiterun" quest, with the Stormcloak. Galmar starts attacking you after you get inside the gates of Whiterun. * Not sure if this is a bug or just left out, but chests and storage containers do not sort items at all. I.E. a Chest will not have the 'weapon' 'apparel' 'potions' sub category. Also the chest will not sort these items by alphebetical order either. It seems that it sorts them by the order you place them in the chest, Makes it very time consuming to hunt down a particular item in the chest. * (PC) After the game has been minimized, it is impossible to go back. ** It is possible, after using Alt+Tab the screen will be black, use Alt+Tab into the game again and it will enter, just remember you have to do it twice and it will work. * Multiple NPC can talk to you at the same time making it impossible to understand any conversation. Sometimes this will interrput important quest conversations as well. * Some NPC will rotate while sleeping Video example : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bZyj38AImNI * When attempting to put scimitars on a weapon display , it places one curving upwards and one curving downwards making it looks uterly stupid. * (PS3) When equipping the ring of hycine (after compleating the quest) the "reading the elder scroll" animation sometimes displays. * Mammoths and goats floating on a tree, then falling down to the ground without dying. * During the quest (The Fallen) after traping the dragon no more options are available. Killing the dragon only causes him to spasm and repeat the cycle over and over. * (PC) When using the Elder Scroll to go back in time and watch the fight with Alduin, the NPC's say "Alduin is coming, get ready!" or something along those lines, and only 2 stand ready, the younger male is further away looking at the distance and not coming to fight, Alduin will never come, re-loading the save and using the Elder Scroll again fixes it. * (PC) You can't dual cast (at least from the favorites menu) by clicking on a spell, it will be either Left or nothing, the other mouse button won't do anything, to dualcast you have to number a spell, and then double clicking the number, but then it will be LR or just R, you can't un-equip a spell except by overwriting it with a weapon. * (PC) After a follower is ordered to take everything from a container, the items cannot be sold even if they are not stolen goods. * (PS3) Cursed ring of hircine go off after random transformation * (PC) Completing the quest Diplomatic Immunity does not always give you the quest A Cornered Rat, and there is no way to go back and pick it up. Causes the main questline to be unplayable, as this is a required quest. * (PC) Augmented Flames/Frost/Shock perks do not increase the damage of Flame/Frost/Lightning Cloak spells. Glitches Video)*(PS3) In the town of Riverwood there is an npc named "Hod". You can sell him firewood but sometimes he doesn't walk to the mill and becomes frozen in his home, he will never leave.*(PS3) Sometimes when you equip arrows and then you sell them to any vendor the arrows will still be equiped on your characters back. (Solution) This can be fixed by buying or looting the same sort of arrows back and then un-equip them before you sell them.*Campfires do not hurt you.*Players have no shadow in the first person camera. a glitch*Sometimes, when picking up items off a table or shelf, all other items on that surface will immediately vanish.*If you are outside, raindrops fall through objects, like roofs etc.*(PC) If the player remaps the Sheathe function to a mouse shoulder button, menu functions that require the R key (dropping, crafting, etc.) become impossible. *Not sure if it has to do with mouse buttons only or sheathe for that matter, re-mapping sheathe causes "take all" on containers and "give item" to companion to break. *(PC) If Use/Activate action is mapped to mouse key (M4 e.g.) then it's not possible to pickup books, notes and letters. If action is mapped to some other keyboard key picking up works fine.*(PC) Unable to unequip swap magic on right hand without dual wielding and removing weapons beforehand*(PC) Opening the Steam overlay in menus has a tendency to break the Tab key and act as if Shift is permanently pressed for the current play session, making certain menus impossible to close. (Fixable by pressing the corresponding stuck key once when back in-game.)*Morokei mask deletes face textures (but only with specific robes equiped. Works with Necromancer robes, not with Arch Mage robes).*In Bleakfalls Burrow, sometimes the stones (bird, snake, whale) for the first lever puzzle wont turn, loading fixed once, but died, forgot to save, now even loading wont fix it. Exiting the cave and re-entering sometimes works to fix this.*One time, I must have spawned strangley because my compain Lydia appeared dead on the floor but I could speak to her and she would appear to be dragging along the floor when she followed me. But the glitch fixed itself when I fast-travelled.*(Xbox360) If Lydia dies before you marry someone, her body will arive at the door during the wedding. The only solution I found was to drag Lydia's body downstairs and re-propose marriage.*(PC) Re-mapping directional keys off of WASD does not change directional keys in map view. However, directional keys in menus seem to work fine.*Swamp river water was missing halfway through the stream, but i still heard the water sound and i could swim in it.*After shooting my bow and arrows, When I went to go pick up my arrows on the ground it said I picked up an arrow but the arrow was still on the ground and couldn't be picked up again. (PS3)*My companion Lydia randomly disappeared while I was walking on a trail with no enemys near by I fast traveled she wasent there and never seen her again. (PS3/Xbox360) (Solution - this happened to me on Xbox360 and after fast-travelling back to Dragonsreach I found her sitting at the table in the main hall as if I'd dismissed her earlier; upon talking to her she just behaved as normal and followed me again without being instructed to!)*If Lydia dies her body will appear at your wedding ceremony and you'll fail attending to your wedding.*Animals don't drown! (PS3/Xbox360) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hwIseXnZUyA Deer under water paddling feet (Start at 4:18)*Arrows sometimes get stuck in your character, apparently after getting hit by more arrows, these will go away. (Note: Pretty sure arrows stuck in you appear in your inventory. Dropping the arrows should remove them from your character.)*(PC) Early College of Winterhold quest in Saarthal crashes the game. Putting your game quality to Low should allow you to break the wall without crashing.*Sometimes, when using the Unrelenting Force shout, enemies can become stuck in the walls, where you will be unable to loot their bodies.*(PS3) When you equip armor on the mannequin in your house in Markarth it will turn invisible.*Just above the sightless pit is a mound for 4 skeletons where a book of oblivion can be found. after killing the skeletons the book can continuously be looted and sold for 50 spetims each..*Occasionally some NPC's get wood stuck to their hands , Re entering instances normally fixes this.*When mining certain ores (Orichalcum confirmed) the player will stop the animation and the vein will not be interactable. Only solution found is to load a previous save. (Just clickin avtivate once then waitin might fix this. Xbox 360)*(PC) Player character's head mesh will become invisible (Note: found the cause, it's caused by wearing a helmet\facemask and wearing a robe with a cowl (particularly, the Arch Mage's Robes), neither loading a save (except before the glitch occurred), nor using something like sexchange will fix it, the only solution I've found is turning into a Werewolf, then waiting 1 hour and letting myself transform back, giving me a visible head mesh again. You can also change your race to your current race, which fixes it as well (Note 2: You can remove the face mask after using SetPlayerRace and your head will become visible again, but putting the mask back on will once again cause the glitch to re-occur).*(PC) In some areas (Volkskygge for example, in the Passages) there will be seemingly impassable terrain, but it's actually invisible spider webs, so you can just use a normal attack and the animation of a ripping web will go off, revealing the remaining webs.*You can receive free training from your companions. After paying for their training, look into their inventory and you can take your money back. Repeat as many times as you wish. Video explaining - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sVb1mv10vik*If you created your character with 1 or 2 white eyes and then become a vampire the eye(s) will glitch and become white with red fading in and out constantly.*The outside structure of Valthume doesn't appear fully. All that shows up is some hanging moss and a statue head.*Have found instances were bones in duengons would float in mid air like when in Bleak Falls Barrow when the Injured Frostbite spider descendes bones can be seen floating in midair.*Sometimes Fail to work, player shouts but animation fails to trigger, may be caused by stutter. (PC)*When editing your enchantment level to a high number 200+. Enchanting an item at max enchantment stats will cause the item to have 0 charges when made but under certain circumstances the effects will still be applied as long as the game is not terminated. (e.g. Absorb health + Fire damage on a sword) Once the game is restarted the items will lose their charges and will not be rechargeable.*After finding the shout at Eldersblood Peak, game crashes after navigating to Magic on the main menu (X360)*If your smithing at any forge your character holds the ingot upside down and starts hammering nothing but the anvil.*When opening the game and after seeing the dragon emblem, the window suddenly dissapers.*When talking to Vilkas of the Champions for the first time he will contine to talk to you endlessly forever. If you exit the dialogue he will just re-open it again. Very annoying. Very hard to escape from this endless loop.*When having placed a Dagger in a Dagger Rack display case in your bedroom in Windhelm, You can't pick the dagger back up, but you can keep placing more and more daggers, they will also show up visually inside the display case.*(PC) NPC's will hire thugs to kill you if you steal from them but will act cordial toward you if you talk to them later (even within the same day). with Silana Petreia Exploits Vendor inventory glitch When browsing a vendor's items it is possible to sell the own vendor's items back to themselves and gain gold and speech skill youself. (Video) Easy kill - Mammouths and giants You can kill them even if you are level 1. Just exploit their bad AI by turning around a rock while shooting them arrows or spells. They will try to get to you but they are too slow. They will eventualy die. Alteration Leveling If you have the Telekinesis spell, simply drop an item onto the ground and cast the spell on it to bring the item to yourself. You get a surprising amount of experience towards Alteration every time you cast this spell, making it extremely easy to level up. This spell can be purchased at the College of Winterhold. Speech Leveling In Riften, there's a shop called the Black-Briar Meadery. The owner of the shop, Ungrien, can tell you about Maven Black-Briar when you select that speech option. After selecting that speech option, you have two persuasion options to choose from, both of which never go away and you can continuously select them and therefore raise your speech skill indefinitely. Leveling up Exploit When the beginning scene is finished you'll follow an Imperial to a small fort where you can continue to follow the Imperial or a Stormcloak (you can follow either for this to work). Whom ever you chose to follow will give you a small tutorial of the game as you escape the turmoil created in the beginning scene. As you go through the tutorial you will come to an under ground cave where you'll be taught how to perform sneak attacks. At this point you'll be asked to either sneak attack a bear or sneak past it. Instead of doing either of these you can enter sneak mode and go behind which ever NPC is giving you the tutorial and attack him over and over again with no consequence since he will not retaliate or die. You can use this to level up your one-handed, sneak, two-handed, destruction, and block skill by using shield bash. I'ts better to get them into a corner because when you hit him he will be pushed forward. This is very useful if you're willing to put the time into it. (Video Demonstration) Housing Exploit In whiterun when you're given the option to buy the house for 5,000 gold there is a way to get the home and keep all that gold. This proves to be especially useful for lower level players who want a house, but don't want to blow all their cash. So, make sure you talk to the Jarl's attendant who sells it to you when he is near a chest, dresser, or something you can store you gold in. Go through the dialoge, say you wish to purchase it, then once you've pressed A to purchse, quickly press B a couple times to leave this screen and then quickly deposit your money into the chest. This also works for all the upgrades available to the house. He will indicate they'll be in your home next time you arrive, and you'll see the key placed in your inventory but you will keep all the gold. (Video Demonstration ) Bucket exploit Npc's cant see any crimes while you put a bucket basket or kettle on their head. (Video Demonstration) Removing "Stolen" Flag on Items While standing in front of someone, preferebaly someone you are in good relation with, drop the item in front of them and they will pick up the item and give it to you. This removes the "stolen" flag and it will now be your item. Trainer exploit When training with NPC's you can pickpocket the money you spent training back from them. In doing so you can level pickpocket as well, in most cases gaining enough XP to go to the next level. Other Method- Some NPC trainers are also availaible followers. This can be achieved once you do a certain quest for that character or another character. Once you get them to be a follower talk to them. There will be an option where you can train with them even though they're your follower. Once you trained with them using your gold trade with them. You will see that they will have your gold. Take it the gold and you'll get training for free. Video Explaining - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sVb1mv10vik Follower Exploit (PS3) "You get Lydia as a companion after you been chosen as the Dragonborn. Jarl Balgruuf will offer her as your assistant and appoint you as Thane. She is an excellent thief." If you have Lydia follow you to the College of Winterhold (Spell Training) in the beginning...take her into the Hall of Elements with you after gaining your first access to the college. The Hall Of Elements is the first place you will train in the College. If you stay in the Hall of Elements after the training is complete...and you still have Lydia by your side, you can tell her to "Part Ways With You"... If you do this within the Hall of Elements, she will begin attacking the other Magi that you were training with..even the instructor. At this point in time, you have already learned "Healing Hands" to gain entry to the college. Lydia does not die after fighting the Magi in The Hall of Elements..she merely gets "stunned"...that being said, you can cast Healing Hands on her over and over as she continues to attack. This will level your Restoration and your Overall Skill levels quite easily with a little time. Enjoy. Magic Xp Exploit This one is very simple, all you need is a dead body, I tried it with a dead thief in Rifton. After you get your dead body all you need to do continuously use soul trap on it and you'll get conjuration xp. You can do this for as long as you like. The same will work with illusion, but instead you'll need a living body, preferably human. I found it easiest to just use courage as it uses the least magicka, if you keep hitting the person then you could get infinite illusion xp, if you're willing to out the time into it as both of these methods take ages to do. Restoration Exploit You will need two spells for this one, the is the "Healing" spell and the Equilibrium spell. The Equilibrium spell turns your health into Magicka and the Healing spell does the opposite. If you duel weild them then you'll be able to gain Restoration xp, but for some reason not Alteration. You will need to stop Equilibrium every now and then, because it drains more of your health than Healing heals, and since Equilibrium restors magicka and Healing restores health , they almost balance each other out. Not sure if it'll still work if you get the "Regeneration" perk. Restoration exploit 2 You will need to dual wield healing and have the birth sign of the Astronarches.Go to the Grey Beard monastry and head to the top of the mountain.At the top, there will be a spot with wind circulating it, run into it and heal youself simultaniously for infinite Restoration Xp. (Video Demonstration) Magic Leveling Exploit When you first join The Companions in Whiterun you will have to test your fighting skills on one of the members outside of the house. You can continually use spells on this person and he will not retaliate other than saying "What do you think this is? We don't do battle with magic around here, new blood. Now come at me." (Video Demonstration)*Note be warned this could lead to a bug where Vilkas will not continue with the quest and therfore you can't join The Companions (PS3). Speech Leveling and Gold Exploit Go to any vendor and browse what they have to sell. For example, click Weapons and look at all the weapons they are selling. With the weapons screen open, move your mouse over the the left menu and scroll down until you find your characters name. Right click and hold the mouse button down on your name as you drag the mouse over into the browse weapon screen, and let go. Now you are browsing the shop owners weapons, but you have your characters name highlighted. Click to buy something, and notice gold gets removed from the shop and added to your gold. The item doesn't disappear, so you can sit there and 'buy' the item over and over again until you've completely depleted the shop of all its money. Even after the shop has run out of money, you can continue to sell that item for 0 gold, over and over again and your speech skill will increase forever and your character will also level along with it. (Video Demonstration) Notes Bethesda announced that certain "entertaining" bugs will be kept in Skyrim instead of being fixed, these bugs may include, but are not limited to: giants sending you flying and the "no crime can be seen" bug in which NPCs can not see a player committing crimes if they have a bucket or kettle on their head. Sources Entertaining glitches source Category:Skyrim Category:Bugs Category:Glitches Category:Exploites